1. Technical Field
The present inventive concept relates to an apparatus for manufacturing a tooth model aids, and in particular to an apparatus for manufacturing a tooth model aids which makes it possible to easily and fully remove wax from a denture when forming a tooth model for manufacturing a dental denture.
2. Background Art
In general, a tooth model is used as a clinical material for the sake of a correction of teeth and a manufacture of a new denture in a dental clinic.
In addition, a conventional method for manufacturing a synthetic resin denture may consist of a denture plate model burying process, a dewaxing process, a drying and releasing agent coating process, a synthetic resin injection process, a polymerization process, etc.
The conventional method for manufacturing a denture will be described. In the denture plate model burying process, a denture plate model made from a ceramic material or a plastic material is arranged inside of a flask and is fixed using a fixing gypsum at a plastic bottom plate.
At this time, a solid state wax is planted inside of the flask. The solid state wax serves to fix the denture plate model. The solid state wax is removed during a dewaxing process. During the dewaxing process, the solid state wax is heated to a high temperature and is melted and is removed.
When the tooth model is mixed with water, it turns into pasty water with a high viscosity. The impression material with wax component which is hardened as time passes by is used, and an impression material component, namely, a wax component is attached to the surface of the finished tooth model.
As a conventional method for removing wax, there is an apparatus for forming a dental denture (Korean Patent Publication Registration No. 10-0656467). The apparatus for forming a dental denture by injecting a resin melted in a melting furnace into a flask may include a clamp unit which is detachable from the melting furnace and serves to fix both side surfaces of the flask using the clamp or unclamp operations using air pressure, in which a cylindrical resin injection pipe is detachable from the melting furnace, and a cylindrical resin injection pipe detachable from the melting furnace, with resin being filled inside of the resin injection pipe; a pressurizing unit which is configured to descend and arranged at the top of the clamp unit and serves to inject the resin stored in the resin injection pipe with a predetermined pressure into the interior of the flask; an air pressure adjusting unit which is connected to the pressurizing unit and serves to supply air to the pressurizing unit and to adjust the pressure; and a control unit which is electrically connected to the clamp unit and the air pressure adjusting unit and serves to control the ascending and descending speeds of the pressurizing unit and the air pressure of the air pressure adjusting unit. The air pressure adjusting unit and the clamp unit may be driven by the air supplied through the upper and lower air supply pipes, so the apparatus may be widely used irrespective of the kinds of resins, thus forming various kinds of dentures fast and efficiently.
According to the conventional apparatus for manufacturing a tooth model aids granted to the applicant of the present inventive concept (Korean Patent Publication Registration No. 10-1023612), there is provided a method for dewaxing economically and efficiently in a method for manufacturing a synthetic resin denture, which method is characterized in that a wax may be removed economically and easily when removing wax from a denture inside of a flask by pressurizing at a high temperature so as to provide an apparatus for manufacturing a synthetic resin denture plate. An additional cost is not necessary for the sake of cleaning work of wax after a pressurizing and dewaxing process. Since the wax itself may be removed, the removed wax may be recycled while preventing any environment contamination. When such an apparatus for manufacturing a tooth model aids is implemented, it is possible to easily and fully remove wax from the denture by only using boiling water, and a large scale of facility is not necessary, which leads to the saving of cost, and when heating and pressurizing using a separate metallic dummy plate, the flask may be fixed safely.
However, in case where the tooth model aids is manufactured using the conventional apparatus, the wax may be mixed with other impurities while the wax is melted and flows downward to a recycling container, so the recycling of the wax is impossible, while causing environment contamination.
In addition, the procedure where the wax is removed by using boiling water is complicated, and it needs to consume lots of time and water, so the conventional apparatus is uneconomical.